


bitches

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, actually shoot me, alien boobs, arceus help me, courtney is probably a trap, courtney smirk kink, courtney won't eat her fucking torchicken nuggets, crackfic, dead ribombee vore, grasping of non-existant breasts, hey guys, i exist only to pump out the horrifics that are my crackfics, kate x courtney x soliera is the power ship otp, necrozma bestiality, necrozma sex, not sorry, obviously, overly detailed description of everything, raver is bad, rip mina, size DDD+++ boobs, soliera being a creep ass motherfucker at dinner, soliera is an alien hoe, soliera smirk kink, sometimes i wish i were dead, sorry kate, there is no god in ao3, very gay, what are you still doing here, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soliera swoops in on that hot magma ass





	bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xOceanWhispersx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/gifts).



> prepare your saltine crackers

Sweat rolled down the pale girl's skin, her face moisturized by the bodily fluid emanating from her pores. Her nose scented sweet, almost sugary so, an odd mixture of blueberries and a type of perfume she could not name. 

Her lips opened and closed in suspense, throat dry, lips wet. Her tongue traced said lips, going as far as to suckle on her own pinkish face flesh. Hands intertwined with hers from across the table, before a presence was made clear behind her. The lavender haired girl opened her eyes in shock and bit her lip, the grayer-skinned woman breathing hot warmth onto the back of her neck smiling almost maliciously. 

There was the scent again- sugary blueberries, the girl known as Courtney smelled. The other girl leaned in, her vivid blue hair brushing the cheek of the peach skinned woman in a red outfit. Speaking of the outfit, the mystery girl removed her left hand from Courtney's, instead resting it on her covered arm. The thick, velvety texture of the outfit rippled as the blue haired woman traced her fingers up the sleeve, embedding her index finger into a point on the lavenderette's shoulder area. 

Courtney's face flared up in a brilliant red hue, outmatching her own crimson attire. "S-Soliera..." Came the high pitched mewl of Courtney, the now identified woman stretching her lips in a wider grin. 

"Shhh..." Soliera replied, now unhooking her right hand from Courtney's and her left disappearing from the purple eyed girl's vision. Courtney's mouth opened and stayed that way, hot breath escaping her lips as Soliera's right hand planted onto her shoulder. Soliera's left suddenly went down to the other female's chest, thoroughly grasping the smaller girl's protrusions. 

"S-SOLIE--" Courtney's cry of surprise was silenced when the woman in question leaned down and brushed her baby soft lips against Courtney's earlobe. 

"Courtney.." Soliera whispered huskily, taking the piece of ear flesh into her mouth and sucking on it, proceeding to nibble tentatively at the soft flesh in her grasp. When Soliera's breath floated down to her eardrums, Courtney couldn't supress the shiver that travelled down her spine. Her back arched, accompanied by a high-pitched moan, reverberating through the room that was now much too hot and stuffy for the girl who had dealt with literally standing above a volcano. 

"..Soliera.." The normal-skinned girl finally replied, breaking away from the invigorating, intimate scene before her eyes. She turned her head, casting her deep lavender eyes onto Soliera's own shining ones. 

"Wanna fuck over Necrozma's dead body?" Soliera bit her lip in suspense. 

"What the actual fuck you alien whore. Yeah sure lol" said courtney as she ate her own outfit and pushed her nonexistant tits into Soliera's face. Soliera moaned and ripped off her top, exposing her size DDD+++ gray alien breasts. They flooded the entire room, suffocating them both as Necrozma had hot sex with Mina as she ate the body of a ribombee.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
